A Night To Remember
by starrygaze
Summary: It was a great summer night, at least she thought so. To tell the truth, she couldn’t figure out what had happened the night before and Kyo was hiding the truth. please R
1. What happened, who are you?

{a/n- I don't own SDK, so no suing and such lol, thoughts are in ' ' and umm yea please R&R!}  
  
Summary: It was a great summer night, at least she thought so. To tell the truth, she couldn't figure out what had happened the night before and Kyo was hiding the truth. She was going to find out, yes she was, but there were a few things that had to be figured out before even she would know the real truth....  
  
A Night to Remember  
  
Chapter One: What happened, who are you?  
  
She woke up, feeling cold, and couldn't place where she was. Were THEY were, for that matter either. 'How long have I been sleeping?' The thought entered her mind, as she began to panic slightly. She heard shifting around in the room she was currently in, and she turned her body and head in the direction it came from. There he was, in all his masculinity (?) and she was awed...but that brought her to another idea, what had happened the night before.  
  
She wasn't used to seeing him like this, especially in her presence. Not that she had all that much to complain about, but it was really starting to bother her, about what could or did happen, but she was afraid to ask. 'Why do I need to ask? If I do, then he'll probably just bite my head off, or cut it off for that matter...Who's to say that he'd actually answer me anyways?' She really needed to ask him all these questions, but how to approach it...  
  
"Kyo," she started off slow," where are we?" He turned around in surprise, but just looked at her, with something unreadable in his eyes. "Kyo?" she tried again, but still no answer. 'Just as I thought, well, what am I supposed to do now?' she kept trying to think of another way to get him to answer, however it took too much of her attention and by the time she had found another way, he was gone. "Well, that was rude..."  
  


  


  
(5min later) It was sunny outside, extremely sunny. Lucky for her, she was still dressed, which meant that most likely nothing had happened. But she still couldn't stop thinking about the What ifs and such...  
  
"Where are you going?" he said out of nowhere.  
  
"Wha-?!" she stopped in mid thought and track and turned to see where the voice was coming from. 'It's him, what's he doing there?!' she thought as she relaxed. "Oh, Kyo, it's just you, you scared me there for a second. Don't do that, it's not nice, ya know."  
  
"I can do what I like, woman, what are you doing?" he asked monotonely.  
  
"Okay...I'm going for a walk, to clear my thoughts and try to put everything together," she replied thoughtfully," Would you like to maybe fill me in instead of torturing me and making me remember?" she asked hopefully. He just stared at her blankly, like he really didn't know what she was talking about. 'Okay, he's acting very differently. Normally he wouldn't even talk to me, wait, he isn't...but he never has a blank expression, more like a mad one, or a very concentrated one. How do I know all this?' She started pondering when he actually broke the silence.  
  
"What would you like to know?" he answered because he saw that he was starting to lose her attention, which is what he needed now to prove something deep inside him.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked dumbfounded.  
  
"You asked me to fill you in, what would you like to know?" he asked stating to get annoyed that he almost lost her attention, and for the fact that he had to go along with this stupid little thing. 'Oh well, he said only one day, so I will find out who she likes better.'  
  
"Oh! Right, umm, what happened last night, Kyo?" she asked, now realizing that he had actually answered and that he was going to save her a days worth thinking of something that must not have been all that big, right?  
  
"Not much, you had some sake, then passed out. You were talking about the difference between me and Kyo...shiro," he replied.  
  
"Was I really? That's weird," she said thoughtfully. 'He really is acting differently, he just said the difference between him and Kyo...shiro...hmmm, maybe this isn't really Kyo, I'll play along just to see if he accidentally slips up' "That's all that happened? Is a little sake, and my blabbering about the difference between you and Kyoshiro?" She knew that if this was the real Kyo, she would be pushing his buttons, but that was just a test to make sure who she was talking to.  
  
"Why are you repeating what I said? Is it that hard to understand?" he said with annoyance in his voice, or at least that's what he hoped. 'She's testing you Kyoshiro, be on your guard!' a voice came from within.  
  
"Okay! Calm down, I still have a slight headache from last night," she lied, she honestly had no idea what happened the night before, but she knew she didn't have any sake, she didn't even have a head ache for heaven's sake! (a/n that's kinda funny, sake then sake, hmm, am I not spelling right? lol jk :P)  
  
"Not to mention, you and I were the only ones here, do you remember us splitting up into groups the day before?" he asked.  
  
"Did we do anything, Kyo?" she asked, not really know where this convo was going, she had a sinking feeling that this really wasn't Kyo, which is why it was kinda hard to say his name, but she tried her best to say it flawlessly, well, whatever that meant! (lol)  
  
"Did we do anything? What do you mean? Did we do anything?" he asked. 'OMG! I can't believe he just said that! He gets mad at me for repeating what he said, this means that it has to be Kyo, he's the only one who would annoy me like that, Kyoshiro would never do such a thing.' She finally decided and smiled. "Why are you smiling, Yuya?" 'Holy f! Kyo doesn't call me by my name, does he even know my name? Yes, yes, he does, but he never uses it. Man, now I forgot what I was going to ask him. I'll just smile and walk away, yea, that's what I'll do...'  
  
"I'll see you later, Kyoshiro, and I'll ask you about last night later, have a nice day!" she replied walking away...  
  
{a/n- well, this is my first sdk fic, lol, and umm yea! Let's see, hopefully you'll review and tell me what you think, cause if you don't then I don't get to reveal what really happened the night before. Yea I kno that it's a weird way to leave the story, but that's what you get, srry! Lol yea, so please review!!!!} 


	2. Still Trying

{a/n- I don't own SDK, so no suing and such lol, thoughts are in ' ', thanks to everyone who reviewed too and umm yea please R&R!}  
  
Summary: It was a great summer night, at least she thought so. To tell the truth, she couldn't figure out what had happened the night before and Kyo was hiding the truth. She was going to find out, yes she was, but there were a few things that had to be figured out before even she would know the real truth....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::PREVIOUSLY:: "Did we do anything? What do you mean? Did we do anything?" he asked. 'OMG! I can't believe he just said that! He gets mad at me for repeating what he said, this means that it has to be Kyo, he's the only one who would annoy me like that, Kyoshiro would never do such a thing.' She finally decided and smiled. "Why are you smiling, Yuya?" 'Holy f! Kyo doesn't call me by my name, does he even know my name? Yes, yes, he does, but he never uses it. Man, now I forgot what I was going to ask him. I'll just smile and walk away, yea, that's what I'll do...'  
  
"I'll see you later, Kyoshiro, and I'll ask you about last night later, have a nice day!" she replied walking away...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Still Trying   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It really was a lovely day out, and Yuya was truly enjoying it all. She knew that she had to find out what Kyoshiro and Kyo were hiding from her, but she honestly had no idea of how to go about it. She could do several things: bug him until he got tired of her nagging, trick him into telling her, have someone else ask for her, or seduce him. Okay, so there were more than just those options, but those were the main ones, and half of them wouldn't even work!  
  
"So, that's all you came to ask me for? You didn't come out to tell me anything?" Kyoshiro said from behind her.  
  
"What do you mean, tell you something?" Yuya asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know, since you already know which one of us is talking, is there anything you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"I don't understand, you're confusing me, Kyoshiro, what would I have to tell you?"  
  
"Never mind, sorry, I didn't mean to ask you that, especially since you don't understand, yet."  
  
"What do you mean by 'yet'? Kyoshiro, you're starting to scare me, are you feeling alright?" Yuya asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I'm fine, Yuya, but I have something to ask you," he replied.  
  
"Of course, what is it?" she replied.  
  
"Would you like to spend the day with me?" he asked. 'WHAT?!' Yuya was surprised inside and out, she knew from the first time she met Kyoshiro that he was somewhat odd, but then she got to know Kyo, and then she met the real Kyoshiro, the unperverted one, who was a master or a very powerful sword! She knew that he must have come from an extremely powerful and proper family, so this question really threw her off. Not like it was asked in an unruly manner, but just the question's meaning in general.  
  
"Uhhh," she was still speechless," sure, Kyoshiro, why not?" 'Did I really just agree to spend the day with him?' she thought.  
  
"Good, now, let's go into town, for starters, is there anything you'd like to specifically do there?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, anything's fine," she said uncertainly.  
  
"Okay, well, how about watching a show? I checked the time for this story about a princess and some guy," he replied not remembering what the show was about after all.  
  
"giggles That made a lot of sense, but sure, I'd love to see a show with you," Yuya replied deciding that she would go with the seducing option.  
  
"Let's get going then," Kyoshiro replied. 'What was that about?'  
'I don't know, but keep your guard up, we can't let Yuya know that we actually just drugged her last night.'  
'No, really? She would hate both of us forever! Although, that wouldn't be such a bad thing, because then neither of us will get heart broken.'   
'What are you talking about Kyoshiro?'   
'I'm talking about our bet, Kyo, or have you forgotten that already? Because if you have, then what am I pretending to do then?'  
'I haven't forgotten, just don't want to see the outcome, for your sake.'   
'Always the caring one, Kyo, you are too cocky sometimes, you know that?' Kyoshiro got the last word in that time because Yuya was now looking at him with concerned eyes.  
  
"You okay, Kyoshiro?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, let's go, maybe after the show we could go buy you some new things," he said smoothly.  
  
"New things? Like what?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever you like, and want," he replied. 'Hmmm, I wonder who's seducing who.' Yuya thought, before following Kyoshiro in the direction towards the town.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WOW! That was such a wonderful show, Kyoshiro! Thank you for taking me, I needed to have a nice relaxing day off," Yuya exclaimed.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it, now where would you like to go?" Kyoshiro asked.  
  
"Anywhere, you seem to have a good idea of fun, so why don't you choose," she replied, still up in the clouds.  
  
"How about we walk around the town, and if you see a shop that you like, then we can stop and look, and possible buy," he said.  
  
"Great! Let's go!" she exclaimed while pulling him to the nearest store (a/n: I don't really know how to explain things like this, so ummm, bear with me plz!) They shopped around for about an hour or two, and they bought several things, even Kyoshiro bought a few items, new sandals, a necklace that Yuya picked out and a few other things for his sword and medical items, etc...  
  
It was getting darker and Yuya was starting to worry about when they would leave so that they could make it back before it got too dark, but then she remembered that she was with Kyo and Kyoshiro, but still, something in the back of her mind was telling her to talk to Kyoshiro and ask what's up, cause he's acting completely different. 'But I suppose that I have nothing to really base him acting different on. I didn't know him THAT well, but I mean, he seems really caring, but now he's well, CARING! I don't really know how to explain it, but this Kyoshiro is different from the one who I was going to catch, and he' definitely different than Kyo, but that's expected...are there three Kyo/Kyoshiros?' Yuya thought.  
  
"Umm, Kyoshiro, when are we leaving?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Whenever you want to leave, Yuya," he replied.  
  
"Well, I don't want to leave bu-"  
  
"Then we won't leave yet," he replied before she could even finish her sentence.  
  
"Okay, but where will we stay?" asked, a little annoyed that she was cut off.  
  
"Wherever you want to stay," he replied once again.  
  
"See, that's the thing, I don't know where to stay, I don't know if we're staying in the city, I don't know if we have enough money, and I still don't know what happened last night!" she exclaimed.  
  
"How could you forget last night, Yuya, you said that it was the best night of your life, how could you say such a thing?" Kyoshiro pouted. 'Nice going.' 'Thanks, Kyo.' 'Don't let it get to your head, Kyoshiro, she's still watching you.'  
  
'Oh, right!'  
  
"What?! TELL ME, KYOSHIRO, WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" she raised her voice, but she never yelled (contrary to the all caps! Lol)  
  
"Nothing happened last night, Yuya, calm down. I'm only kidding," he said, suddenly he was afraid of what she was capable of, but wait, she didn't yell at him, so why was he so scared? 'Because she could get mad at you, or me, and then we would never find out the answer because she could leave us.' Kyo replied to Kyoshiro.   
'Right, do you think she would really do that though?'   
'Maybe, if we really pissed her off.'   
'Hmmm, so what do I tell her?'  
'Tell her that she took a few pills from your medicine case to ease a headache, and that you must have used a wrong combination if you don't remember doing that.'  
'Good idea...'   
"You took a few pills from my medicine case to ease a headache last night. You must have used the wrong combination if you don't remember doing that." Kyoshiro replied coolly.  
  
"I used the wrong combination? But how could I do that, I'm very good at making medicine!" Yuya said shocked.  
  
"Well, it must have been a very distraction headache, because obviously you made a pill that made you forget. Although why it would only make you forget the night and the headache is beyond me. Maybe I could test out a few combinations to see what you used. That way you know not to use them again," he said.  
  
"Okay, who are you going to test it on, Kyoshiro?" Yuya asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we could pick someone from here," he replied airily.  
  
"I don't think so, but now that he have a plan, I think it's too late to put it into action. I don't want to go home now, especially in the dark, so now we have to find a place to stay the night, and we'll go back tomorrow, okay?" Yuya asked with a slight annoyance.  
  
"As you wish, Miss Yuya," Kyoshiro replied. 'That sounded a lot like Benitora, Kyoshiro.' 'Did it really? Will that bother her?' 'It might.'  
  
Yuya was in a state of confusion, how could she have messed up, and why would she forget the head ache? None of this made sense, and a feeling deep inside her made her think the words the Kyoshiro had just said..."As you wish, Miss Yuya." The last part sounded like Benitora, but where in the world did Kyoshiro get the as you wish part?  
  
"How well do you pay attention to Benitora, Kyoshiro? I thought Kyo didn't like him, so why would you pay so much attention to what he says?" Yuya asked, and Kyoshiro just looked dumbfounded. 'I guess it does bother her.'  
'I guess so too, good luck with that one, Kyoshiro!'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(a/n:: well, I hope that you liked this chapter, and that things were explained. Sorry that I gave away what really happened, but there's going to be more than just drugging Yuya, I think that I should up this rating a little, lol anyways! Please review!!!!) 


End file.
